


Red Hair, Red Face

by mar106



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fanfiction Divergence, Direct Continuance, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Harrow is Gay, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: But what if Gideonhadwoken up?
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Russet Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416218) by [SweetScentences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScentences/pseuds/SweetScentences). 



> Please go read the fic this was inspired by, as otherwise this one will make no sense! 
> 
> Alright, now that you're back, this fic diverges from _Russet Red_ just after this line:
>
>> She still reached out to brush a few strands of brilliant hair away from Gideon Nav’s forehead. She still ran a hand through her startlingly soft hair so gently it could have been the touch of a ghost. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 

Gideon stirred, and Harrow froze. She knew she should be getting up, should be _running_ , but her traitorous body would not listen. She expected Nav to twitch away, or shake Harrow's hand out of her hair, but as Gideon Nav pressed into the hand, her hand, Harrow's hand, Harrow felt as if a crack had run through the universe. As Gideon nuzzled into Harrow's still frozen hand, that crack opened wider. It was hard to breathe. This was impossible. Gideon must not know whose hand it was. 

"Gideon," she choked out, beginning to lift her hand away from that wonderful hair.

Gideon made a sound of displeasure and said, "why'd you stop? That was nice."

The crack in the universe opened wide, and Harrow fell into it, was swallowed by it, dived into it. She couldn't stop the thoughts anymore. It was the gateway to a universe where Gideon _wanted_ Harrow to touch her, where Gideon _liked_ Harrow, where Gideon maybe, just maybe, loved her. Harrow's hand was shaking as it returned to Gideon's wonderful, glorious hair, and Gideon hummed in pleasure. A small smile appeared on Gideon's face, and it was unlike any smile she had given before. It was the best thing Harrow had ever seen.

Harrow was crying. Sobbing, actually. They were tears of relief and happiness but also of fear, for any second now Gideon would wake up fully and this moment would end, and Harrow didn't know if she could take the way things had been after having this taste. She didn't even know how she had tears to cry still, but she did. A callused hand brushed against her cheek and she pressed into it, instinctively seeking any comfort. Her inhibitions were completely gone and Harrow could not bring herself to care. Another hand pulled her down and Harrow let herself fall into Gideon, who gathered her up into her arms. For the first time in a long time, Harrow felt _safe_ , and that only made her cry harder. 

* * *

Her hand was still tangled Gideon's russet red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in her life, Harrowhark Nonagesimus woke slowly. She had been having a pleasant dream, and she did not want it to end. Griddle had let Harrow run her hand through Gideon's wonderful hair, and then Gideon had gathered her up in those wonderful arms, and they had fallen asleep together. She had been so warm - was still warm, actually, which was slightly odd. 

Then the mattress under her expanded, lifting her up into the air. For that mattress was not a mattress, and was, in fact, Gideon Nav. Still in slight, disbelief, Harrow opened her eyes and was greeted by her favorite, unmistakable color. 

She sat bolt upright, pressing her hands to her burning face. Through the flaking paint, the color of her skin was almost the same color as Gideon's hair. _It had not been a dream. It had not been a dream._ Harrow was not sure whether to laugh or scream. It entirely depended on Gideon's own reaction, she supposed.

She peeked through her fingers and saw that familiar shit-eating grin, which somehow only made her blush harder, if such a thing was even possible.

"So," Gideon asked annoyingly, "how did you sleep?"

"Shut up."

"I have to say, I slept pretty well."  
"Shut up!" Harrow slammed her hands down on Gideon's (well-muscled, pleasantly firm) thighs.

"We should do that more often." Harrow's eyes dropped open in surprise to find Gideon blushing slightly. "Um, I mean, if you want to, I guess," Gideon muttered, looking away slightly.

"Sure!" Harrow clapped a hand over her traitorous mouth. "Uh, it would be, good for, um..." Harrow trailed off.

Gideon began to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Harrow fought a smile of her own.

"You don't have to make up excuses, you know."  
"I WAS NOT MAKING AN EXCUSE."

"Yes you were."

Harrow harrumphed, pretending to be mad. The ruse lasted all of a second before a small smile stretched her face. There was a lot still left to be done - including finding out what door the latest key opened - but for just a moment, Harrow let herself be carried away by Gideon's laugh.


End file.
